


Collection of Poetry

by Chloe_Louise03



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Louise03/pseuds/Chloe_Louise03
Summary: Collection of original poetry written by me, quite depressing





	Collection of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I might use the poems to write an original story, comment what u think!!!

_ **A Beauty and a Beast** _

**Context:** This poem is written in 2 parts. It is written so person 1 is speaking about person 2, and vice versa. They are in love with one another, but person 1 doesn’t know that person 2 loves her back, and vice versa.

 **Part I:**  
Her hair falls like curtains  
Framing her face perfectly  
Like a chocolate waterfall,  
And smells just as sweet.  
  
Her eyes, behind her glasses,  
Twinkle like stars  
Shining with wonder, curiosity,  
Love  
  
Her smile lights up her face:  
The world, as it’s known to me.  
A beauty too picturesque  
For a beast like me  
  
She’s warm, like a fire,  
On a cold Christmas day  
She melts the ice  
That is my heart  
  
But it’s not enough  
There is too much pain,  
Too much hatred inside  
Shielded by the cold.  
  
She can try, using everything that she is  
To melt my heart  
But it will not work, for  
She is a beauty,  
And I am a beast.

 

**Part II:**

She has skin the colour of caramel  
Melted, soft and sweet  
And her hair  
Dances in the breeze.  
  
Her eyes: the same as mine,  
Yet so much more  
Dark, so incredibly dark,  
But hiding the light.  
  
She has grace  
And elegance  
Like a swan,  
Beautiful and free.  
  
Behind her mask,  
Her façade,  
She has kindness, compassion,  
Love  
  
But it’s not enough  
I am not enough  
I am nothing to her,  
Hidden in the shadows  
  
I hide, for I hate to disgust her.  
That’s what I would do.  
She will never love me, for  
She is a beauty,  
And I am a beast.

_Chloe_Louise03_


End file.
